Specter VS Para Penghisap Darah
by Pitaloka
Summary: Awalnya Zelos berniat mengerjai Camus dan Hyoga. Tapi siapa sangka? Akibat keusilannya itu ia harus berurusan dengan beruang kutub yang ujung-ujungnya membawa nasib sial padanya. Nasib sial apakah yang menimpa Frog Zelos? Silahkan baca fanfic crossover yang aneh tapi menghibur ini!
1. Penggangu di Malam Hari

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya dan Van Helsing **BUKAN** milik saya!

Aquarius Camus, Cygnus Hyoga and Frog Zelos ©Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

Dracula (Count Vladislaus Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Aleera © Stephen Sommers and his companion

**A/N:** Ini fanfik Cross Over saya yang pertama. Saya tidak pernah menulis fanfik dengan tipe yang satu ini sebelumnya. Penokohan saya pada karakter _Count _Dracula dan para Pengantinnya mungkin tidak sepenuhnya tepat karena saya sudah lama tidak menonton Van Helsing.

**Genre:** Humour, Horror, Angst

**_ Specter_ VS Para Penghisap Darah**

**Bagian 1: Penggangu di Malam Hari**

Hangat, sunyi dan temaram menyelimuti suasana tidur seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu tidurnya pulas sekali sampai ia mendengar suara batu yang sedang dilempar ke arah pintu. Awalnya, ia acuh dan tidak berusaha mengambil pusing dengan suara-suara kecil yang menggangu tidurnya.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya suara batu-batu es!" katanya dalam hati.

Di Siberia, tidak hanya salju, aurora dan badai salju saja yang terjadi, kadang-kadang hujan es juga terjadi. Oleh karena itulah, pemuda itu tidak merasa aneh atau pun terganggu dengan kejadian itu. Namun, rasa nyaman dan tenang si pemuda mulai terganggu lagi dengan suara pintu yang diketuk-ketuk. Sekali dua kali, ia tidak peduli karena ia berpikir bisa saja pintu itu berbunyi karena terpaan angin kencang. Begitu pintu itu diketuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bangkit dari sofa sembari mengerang kesal.

"Aaaah! Siapa sih yang ketak ketok pintu dari tadi? Orang masih jam sebelas malam juga!"

Pemuda yang pernah mengalahkan saint Aquarius itu pun berjalan cepat ke arah jendela dan menyingkap tirainya. Pemuda bermata biru itu melihat ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan sesuatu atau bahkan seorang pun di luar. Pemuda itu menghela napas keras-keras dan kembali berbaring di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari perapian.

Untuk beberapa lamanya tidak ada satu orang pun penghuni gubuk yang terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh sesosok hitam.

"He..he…he..heh….Kalian sebentar lagi pasti akan terbangun saint Athena. Aku ingin memotret wajah kalian yang mengantuk dan menunjukkannya kepada Yang Mulia Hades," ujar sosok hitam tersebut sembari tersenyum curang.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu semenjak pemuda yang tidur di atas sofa menerima gangguan. Pemuda itu tampak larut dalam mimpinya. Tidak seperti gurunya yang sekarang tampaknya sedang terjaga di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ia mendengar jendela kamarnya seperti dilempar oleh batu-batu kerikil kecil. Jendelanya memang tidak pecah tapi bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh hantaman bebatuan itu cukup menggangu.

"Siapa sih yang berisik malam-malam begini? Menggangu orang yang sedang tidur saja!"gumam pemuda berambut hijau kebiru-biruan dari balik selimut.

Sama seperti pemuda yang tidur di sofa, awalnya ia tidak peduli. Namun, begitu jendela tersebut dihantam oleh bebatuan kecil untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia pun mulai merasa kesal.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Berisik…."

Pemuda pemegang jubah emas Aquarius itu bangkit perlahan-lahan dari tempat tidurnya dan mengintip dari tirai yang menutup jendelanya. Awalnya ia tida melihat apa-apa. Namun, setelah ia menajamkan matanya barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang dikerjai oleh seseorang yang dulu pernah menghantamnya sewaktu ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

Orang itu adalah: Frog Zelos. Meskipun demikian, Camus berusaha tetap bersikap tenang dan mengamati setiap gerak gerik Zelos tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Ia mengamati Zelos yang sepertinya mulai bosan melempar batu-batu kecil ke arah jendelanya pergi ke arah pintu utama.

Camus yang mengetahui gerak-gerik Zelos segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ke ruang tamu dimana murid kesayangannya, Hyoga, sedang tertidur pulas. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa muridnya tidak akan terbangun dan melakuka penyerangan yang sia-sia pada _Specter _usil itu. Setibanya di ruang tamu, ia mendengar pintu yang sedang diketuk-ketuk dan melihat muridnya mulai beranjak dari sofa. Melihat muridnya kan membuka pintu, Camus pun menegur Hyoga melalui telepati.

"_Jangan buka pintunya, Hyoga! Tidurlah lagi!"_

Hyoga menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Camus sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"_Tapi guru….."_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Tidurlah lagi!"_

Hyoga mengangguk pelan dan kembali tidur. Camus terus mengamati muridnya hingga ia yakin bahwa muridnya benar-benar tidur. Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, Camus menatap pintu dan jendela ruang tamu.

"_Bermainlah sepuasmu, Specter! Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dari dingin dan kerasnya alam Siberia. Mari kita lihat apa Specter sepertimu dapat bertahan di Alam Manusia."_

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Tolong!"

Mendengar seseorang menjerit minta tolong di pagi hari, Hyoga bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke jendela. Melalui jendela yang kini tirainya sudah dibuka Hyoga melihat seseorang sedang berteriak-teriak minta tolong lantaran seekor beruang kutub sedang menjadikannya bola. Merasa kasihan pemuda itu berniat ingin menolongnya. Namun, baru saja ia membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahunya dicengkram erat-erat oleh seseorang.

"Mau ke mana Hyoga?" tanya sebuah suara yang ia yakini milik gurunya. Hyoga menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat Camus yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sejuk. Walaupun wajahnya dingin dan tidak ada ekspresi apa pun tetapi Hyoga dapat merasakan bahwa gurunya tidak sedang marah atau pun cemas.

"Guru, di luar ada orang yang meminta tolong karena seekor beruang kutub sedang mempermainkannya. Lihat guru! Beruang kutub itu menganggap orang itu bola!" kata Hyoga sembari menunjuk ke arah beruang kutub yang sedang bermain dengan "mainannya".

Beruang itu tampak senang memutar-mutar "bola" itu dengan kaki-kakinya lalu melemparnya ke dinding es terdekat, mengambilnya dan melemparkannya lagi ke pohon terdekat. Beruang kutub itu terus menerus berbuat seperti itu dan kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati permainan yang ia buat sendiri.

Camus menatap ke luar jendela. Setelah itu, ia mendesah dan memutar badannya.

"Sudahlah Hyoga, kau tidak perlu menolongnya!" ujar Camus sembari berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tapi guru…"

Camus berhenti berjalan dan menatap tajam ke arah anak didiknya melalui pundaknya. Hyoga tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah ia menerima tatapan tajam gurunya. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap berdiri di dekat jendela untuk memantau perkembangan situasi dari persitiwa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, beruang kutub itu terlihat bosan dan pergi meninggalkan mainannya sendirian.

"Aku harus menolongnya," pikir Hyoga.

Hyoga membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan ke arah orang yang sudah manjadi mainan bagi si beruang. Hyoga berlutut dan membalikkan tubuh orang yang menjadi korban kejahilan si beruang.

Begitu ia melihat wajah si korban Hyoga terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"O..Orang ini…"

"Ya Hyoga, dia Zelos. Kau masih ingat dengannya bukan? Apa kau masih ingin menolongnya?" tanya Camus yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Hyoga.

Hyoga tidak menjawab. Ia ingat siapa korban si beruang kutub. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah menganiaya Camus, gurunya. Mulut Hyoga sempat tergangga. Namun, pemuda itu segera menutup mulutnya. Wajah dan tatapan matanya yang semula ramah, cemas dan prihatin berubah menjadi dingin, kaku dan datar sama seperti ekspresi Camus saat ini. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu menendang Zelos hingga masuk ke dalam danau yang berair dingin. Namun, pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya karena baginya percuma saja ia menghantam orang yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak ingin menolongnya guru," kata Hyoga singkat sembari berjalan ke dalam gubuk yang diikuti oleh Camus.

Kedua pemuda itu pun kembali memasuki gubuk nyaman di mana mereka berdua tinggal. Tepat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, kedua pemuda itu menyaksikan si beruang kutub yang sedang membawa ikan di mulutnya berjalan ke arah Zelos yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah beruang kutub itu menghabiskan ikan yang tadi ia bawa, kini ia membawa Zelos dengan mulutnya. Saat _Specter_ itu membuka kedua matanya ia merasa sesuatu sedang mengcengkram tengkuknya dan ia melihat bahwa dirinya berada beberapa meter dari permukaan tanah. Merasa sangat lelah _Specter_ itu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia merasa sesuatu yang besar, berbulu putih dan bau ikan membawanya dan menaruhnya di dalam suatu tempat yang hitam dan dingin.

**Bersambung…..**


	2. Hadiah untuk Para Pengantinku

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya dan Van Helsing **BUKAN** milik saya!

Dracula (Count Vladislaus Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Aleera © Stephen Sommers and his companion

Frog Zelos ©Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

_Too bad…..So sad…._

Marishka (Van Helsing)

**Bagian 2:** Hadiah untuk Para Pengantinku

Angin dingin berhembus kencang di malam yang gelap. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani keluar malam-malam. Selain karena udara yang dingin, para manusia juga khawatir akan ancaman yang bisa merengut nyawa mereka di dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Ancaman itu tidak hanya datang dari hewan-hewan liar tetapi bisa juga berasal dari manusia serigala dan makhluk penghisap darah: para vampir.

Kala itu, malam tidak hanya gelap karena kepekatannya tapi juga dihiasi oleh suara kepakan sayap yang terdengar keras yang menggema di udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah bayangan hitam besar yang sedang terbang mengitari langit. Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, akhirnya bayangan itu mendarat di suatu titik di dekat perairan yang sedikit membeku dan menjelma menjadi seorang pria. Ia berpakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan diikat. Wajahnya tidak muda atau pun tua. Kulitnya putih pucat dan matanya berwarna biru. Tatapan matanya dingin dan kosong. Wajah pria itu tampak agak sedikit kesal.

"Saya harus menemukan sumber energi kehidupan baru selain energi yang bisa saya dapat dari manusia serigala. Jika tidak, istri-istriku akan terus merengek."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mendesah sembari berjalan menyusuri bibir perairan yang agak membeku. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri bibir perairan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kotak besar berwarna hitam. Awalnya, pria itu merasa tidak tertarik. Akan tetapi, karena ia merasa kotak itu sedikit memancarkan energi hangat. Akhirnya ia mendekati kotak itu dan mencoba membukanya. Setelah kotak terbuka, ia melihat sesosok makhluk kecil yang ia tidak tahu makhluk apa gerangan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Makhluk kecil dihadapannya tampak ketakutan sekali ketika ia melihatnya.

"Kau ini apa? Manusia atau hewan?"

Si makhluk kecil tidak menjawab, ia melompat dari dalam kotak.

"N….n…Namaku Ze…..Ze..Zelos. Frog Zelos! Aku orang kepercayaan nona Pandora dan Dewa Alam Baka Hades. Kamu siapa?"

"Frog Zelos? Dewa Alam Baka? Hades? Menarik! Perkenalkan, nama saya _Count_ Vladislaus Draculeia," jawab _Count_ Dracula sembari membungkuk. Sebuah senyum kaku terlihat di wajahnya.

"M…Mau apa kau?"

"Mau apa? Saya hanya ingin melihatmu dari jarak dekat," jawab _Count _Dracula tenang. Sekarang ia berjalan mendekati Zelos.

"K…K….Kau harus takut padaku karena aku ini _Specter_!"

"_Specter_? Apa itu?"

_Count_ Dracula terus berjalan ke arah Zelos sementara _Specter_ yang malang itu terus berjalan mundur.

"_Specter_ itu adalah bala tentara Dewa Hades dan kami akan menyerang Dunia Manusia sekali lagi!" kata Zelos sembari terus berjalan mundur dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar terlihat berani.

"Hmm…..Saya tidak pernah dengar tentang _Specter_!"

_Count_ Dracula terus berjalan mendekati Zelos. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan tatapan matanya sama dinginnya dengan nada suaranya saat ia mengomentari setiap pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Zelos.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu dan kembali menghadap Dewa Hades dengan membawa kepalamu ke hadapan Dewa Hades!"

Zelos segera berlari cepat ke arah _Count_ Dracula dan berharap jika ia dapat menjatuhkannya.

"Lucu! Kalau begitu coba saja, makhluk kecil!"

"Aku bukan makhluk kecil! Aku _Specter_!" teriak Zelos sembari berusaha menyerang pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Zelos berusaha memukul pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Namun, ia seperti memukul angin. Pria itu bergerak sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya Zelos sampai kebingungan. Setelah Zelos melemah, _Count_ Dracula mencekiknya.

"Permainan sudah berakhir makhluk kecil! Sekarang saya akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis!" ujar _Count_ Dracula sembari memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam dan memanjang.

Zelos menutup kedua matanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan segera mati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata vampir itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Ah, mati aku!"

Zelos menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Pasrah akan akhir hidupnya. Satu detik…dua detik…tiga detik…Ia merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Penasaran, ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bahwa Sang Pangeran Kegelapan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Oh, tidak! Saya tidak akan memangsamu! Sebagai gantinya, kau akan kujadikan hadiah kejutan untuk ketiga istriku."

Belum sempat Zelos protes, _Count_ Dracula sudah memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak hitam tempat ia pertama kali ditemukan dan menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat agar _Specter_ itu tidak dapat keluar. Setelah ia merasa yakin bahwa _Specter_ itu tidak akan bisa lepas, ia pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar besar dan membawa kotak besar yang cukup berat itu dengan kedua kakinya. Setelah terbang sekian lama, _Count _Dracula pun akhirnya tiba di purinya yang dikelilingi dan ditutupi oleh salju abadi. Sesampainya di dalam, ia pun meletakkan kotak yang berisi Zelos di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Kemarilah Para Pengantinku! Aku membawa sebuah kejutan untuk kalian!"

Para Pengantin segera mendatangi suami mereka dan mengeluk-elukannya.

"Tuan…Tuan bawa apa?" tanya salah seorang Pengantin yang rambutnya berwarna merah menyala.

"Kalian bertiga bukalah kotak itu bersama-sama!"

Ketiga Pengantin yang cantik itu pun membuka kotak besar berwarna hitam itu. Ketika ketiganya melihat ke dalam isi kotak, ketiganya berteriak dan lari ke balik pilar-pilar penyangga bangunan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari suami mereka dan kotak hitam yang berisi Zelos.

"Mengapa kalian lari, wahai Para Pengantinku? Apakah kalian tidak menyukai apa yang saya berikan ini?"

"Me…Mengapa Tuan membawa dan memberikan makhluk sejelek itu pada kami? Apa Tuan sudah tidak menyayangi kami lagi?" tanya Pengantin yang berambut hitam.

"Saya masih menyayangi kalian, Verona. Untuk itulah saya membawa makhluk kerdil ini pada kalian agar kalian dapat menyantapnya,"

"Menyantapnya? Tidak mau Tuan, kalau kami berubah menjadi buruk rupa bagaimana?" tanya Pengantin yang berambut coklat keemasan.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Marishka!"

"Lalu mengapa Tuan membawanya kemari? Jika kami memakannya bukankah nanti yang paling tersiksa adalah anak-anak kita, Tuan?"

_Count_ Dracula terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, karena kalian tidak ingin memakannya. Maka saya akan membunuhnya. Jika Para Pengantinku tidak bahagia, begitu pula saya!"

_Count_ Dracula melihat Zelos yang berusaha mengendap-endap agar bisa melarikan diri. Dalam hitungan detik, _Count_ Dracula sudah menangkapnya dan mencekiknya.

"Karena Para Pengantinku semuanya menolakmu maka-"

"T..Tunggu dulu, Tuan! Saya berubah pikiran! Bagaimana jika Tuan membiarkannya hidup dan membiarkan kami menjadikannya mainan hidup untuk menghibur kami?"

"Apa maksudmu, Marishka?"

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-Kami merasa kesepian, Tuan. Kami sudah melahirkan banyak anak tetapi mereka semua terlahir dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa. Kami merasa kesepian dan kami merasa bahwa kami perlu mainan hidup!"

Mendengar tawaran Marishka, Verona dan Aleera saling pandang. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa Marishka yang agak sedikit gila dan senang bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum ia membunuh korbannya mau mengajukan permintaan seperti itu.

"Begitu? Jika itu memang keinginan kalian. Ambillah!" ujar _Count_ Dracula sembari melempar Zelos ke arah ketiga Pengantinnya yang disambut teriakan dan tawa riang tapi mengerikan dari ketiganya.

_Count_ Dracula melihat makhluk kerdil yang ia tangkap berupaya melarikan diri dari kejaran para Pengantinnya. Sesekali ia mendengar ketiganya berdebat dan seperti bersaing untuk menangkap Zelos. Namun, ia merasa lega karena ketiga istrinya ternyata cukup kompak dalam hal bekerjasama dalam menangkap Zelos yang selalu berusaha melarikan diri. Ketiga Pengantin tersebut tidak menyadari seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah dingin dan kaku Sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Betapa manis dan lucunya Para Pengantinku," ujarnya perlahan sembari meninggalkan ketiga istrinya yang sedang bermain-main dengan mainan baru mereka.

**Bersambung….**


	3. PETAKA

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya dan Van Helsing **BUKAN** milik saya!

Dracula (Count Vladislaus Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Aleera © Stephen Sommers and his companion

Frog Zelos ©Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

**Genre:** Humour, Horror, Angst

_Don't play around, Marishka! Finish him!_ (Verona-Van Helsing)

_My pleasure_…..(Marishka-Van Helsing)

**Bagian 3:** Petaka

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat di puri megah dan gelap dimana _Count_ Dracula dan istri-istrinya tinggal atau setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Zelos. Ia merasa ia sudah tinggal di dalam puri itu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. _Specter_ yang pernah menjadi anak bawang bagi Pandora itu kini sedang merenung. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik tinggal di istana Hades bersama dengan Pandora yang kadang-kadang senang menyiksa dirinya atau tinggal di suatu puri yang gelap, lembab dan berkabut bersama dengan Dracula dan ketiga istrinya yang menakutkan yang sangat senang mengejar-ngejar dirinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapnya, biasanya dua istri yang lain akan mengejar. Satu-satunya penyebab mengapa ia bisa lolos dari Para Pengantin adalah karena mereka bertiga sering berkelahi apabila "permainan" memburu dirinya berlangsung lama dan alot.

Sebelumnya, _Specter_ yang terkenal senang menjilat itu tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasa takutnya yang sekarang lebih tebal daripada biasanya. _Specter_ itu punya alasan mengapa ia merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Alasannya adalah karena ia sering menyaksikan kekejaman-kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh keluarga vampir itu. Sebagai contohnya, ia pernah menyaksikan para istri Dracula memangsa bayi. Zelos menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak ingin para istri Dracula menemukan tempat persembunyiannya saat ini.

"Kalau aku jalan pelan-pelan dan sesekali bersembunyi. Mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Zelos melangkah di dalam kegelapan dan berusaha menyusuri jalan yang dikelilingi kegelapan. _Specter_ itu berjalan selangkah dua langkah lalu sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia memang sudah lama tinggal di kastil Dracula tapi ia tidak pernah hafal jalan. Maklum, kastil Dracula tidak seperti kastil Hades yang dulunya adalah rumah Pandora Heinstein. Zelos terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang sedang menangis dan memohon agar ia dilepaskan dari ruangan yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Zelos mengira yang sedang menangis itu salah seorang Pengantin Dracula. Jadi, ia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu sedikit. Setelah pintu itu terbuka ia mendapati seorang wanita muda yang luka parah sedang dicekik oleh Marishka. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa peduli pada permohonan si wanita agar ia dilepaskan, Marishka mengigit wanita itu sampai wanita itu tidak dapat menjerit lagi. Melihat itu, Zelos terpaku ditempatnya. Sialnya, sepertinya Marishka menyadari kalau ia sedang mengintip.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di situ? Kemari! Biar kuhisap darahmu sampai habis!" bentak Marishka sembari menjatuhkan mayat si gadis ke tanah dengan kasar.

Melihat reaksi Marishka, Zelos pun lari terbirit-birit. Ia tahu bahwa Marishka _**pasti**_ akan mengejarnya dan mungkin ia benar-benar akan mati kali ini. Zelos tahu bahwa Marishka itu tidak hanya kejam tapi juga senang bermain-main. Selama ia tinggal di kastil Dracula, ia seringkali menjadi bulan-bulanan Marishka dan Aleera. Marishka senang mengejar-ngejarnya. Bila ia tertangkap, ia pasti akan dibanting. Apabila ia tertangkap oleh Aleera, ia pasti akan diancam terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia dicengkram dan dicakar kuat-kuat oleh jemari Aleera yang berkuku panjang.

"Sini kau! Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu hingga kau lemas dan aku bisa meminum darahmu sampai habis tanpa ada yang menghalangi! Ha…ha…ha…." kata Marishka sembari terus mengejar Zelos sambil tertawa-tawa.

Zelos terus berlari sambil sesekali masuk ke celah-celah kecil sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suatu ruangan yang pintunya agak sedikit terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam sebuah peti. Selama beberapa saat, Zelos menahan napas. Setelah ia yakin Marishka sudah pergi barulah ia bisa bernapas lega dan merasa tenang. Namun, perasaan senangnya itu hilang begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang memeluk sesuatu. Awalnya, ia mengira kalau ia sedang memeluk sesuatu yang empuk seperti bantal, guling atau benda empuk lainnya. Akan tetapi, setelah ia mendongak ia seperti sedang diatatap oleh sepasang mata hitam yang dingin dan tajam. Tidak sampai di situ, ia bahkan seperti mendengar dengusan napas dan suara geraman yang pelan di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga, Zelos menelan ludah dan menyadari bahwa ia dalam bahaya besar untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, ia pun segera melompat keluar dari peti dan berlari secepat-cepatnya ke tempat yang gelap dan sebisa mungkin bersembunyi di tempat kecil. Zelos tahu siapa yang sedang ia hadapi. Saat ini, ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Verona. Tidak seperti Marishka dan Aleera, Verona itu sangat dingin. Tidak seperti dua Pengantin yang lain, ia hanya mengejarnya jika ia benar-benar marah padanya. Meskipun demikian, Zelos tahu bahwa Verona, sama seperti halnya Marishka, tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejar buruannya. Mereka biasanya berhenti mengejar jika ia berlari masuk ke dalam celah-celah sempit yang gelap. Para vampir memang bisa melihat dalam gelap tetapi mereka akan merasa kesulitan jika ingin menangkapnya jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam celah-celah yang sempit dan kecil.

Zelos terus berjalan hingga ia bertemu jalan keluar. Setelah ia keluar dari jalan kecil yang tadi ia lewati, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang temaram. Ia berusaha mencari pintu ke luar. Di tengah pencarian, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isak tangis dan ratapan seorang wanita. Merasa penasaran, ia pun mendekati sumber suara. Saat ia tiba di sumber suara, ia melihat Aleera yang sedang meratap sembari duduk di atas peti matinya dan membelakangi Zelos.

"Tuan…Mengapa kau tega bersikap padaku? Apa salahku sampai kau tidak mau memanjakanku….."

"Oh, ternyata _Countess_ Aleera sedang menangis dan kelihatannya ia sedang larut dalam perasaannnya. Bagus! Aku bisa menyelinap keluar dan meninggalkan Pengantin gila dan obsesif yang satu ini," kata Zelos dalam hati.

Baru saja Zelos melangkah dua langkah. Tiba-tiba angin menerpanya dari belakang. Ia tidak terpental tapi ia mendapati Aleera sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya masih sembab tapi raut mukanya menunjukka bahwa suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Mau kemana kau makhluk kecil?" tanya Aleera lembut."Kau mau kabur?" tanyanya lagi.

Zelos tidak menjawab ia berusaha lari ke samping kanan Aleera tetapi sayangnya Aleera bergerak lebih cepat.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Tidak inginkah kau menghiburku sejenak?" tanya Aleera sembari tersenyum.

Sekilas, Aleera memang seperti sedang tersenyum. Namun, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Pengantin Dracula termuda itu sebenarnya tidak sedang tersenyum padanya tetapi ia sedang menyeringai lebar pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menerkamnya dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar. Aleera bergerak secepat kilat dan menyambar lengan Zelos. Kuku-kukunya menancap di lengannya membuat Specter tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Setelah ia merasa puas mendengar teriakan Zelos dan Aleera pun melemparnya ke dinding sebelah kanan.

"Tuanku baru saja menyakiti perasaanku dan aku ingin bermain denganmu. Datanglah padaku dan hiburlah aku, makhluk kecil!" kata Aleera lembut.

Ia terus berjalan ke arah Zelos. Entah karena suatu keajaiban atau keberuntungan sesaat, Zelos yang ketakutan berhasil melompat setinggi-tingginya dan menghantam wajah Aleera membuat Aleera menjerit karena terkejut. Setelah mendarat ke atas tanah, ia pun melompat setinggi-tingginya hingga ia bisa mencapai pintu dan ke luar kamar Aleera. Zelos dapat mendengar suara teriakan marah Aleera yang melengking tinggi. Bulu kuduk Zelos berdiri saat ia mendengarnya. Ia pun menggunakan teknik melarikan diri yang sama saat ia berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran Marishka dan Verona karena ia yakin Aleera pasti sangat marah sekali karena ia sudah berani menyerangnya.

Zelos terus berlari sampai ia teringat akan suatu tempat di mana para Pengantin dan Count Dracula enggan masuk ke dalamnya: kamar bayi Dracula yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Zelos langsung memasukinya saat ia menemukan tempat penyimpanan kepompong atau lebih tepatnya lagi telur-telur yang berisi anak-anak Dracula. Sesampainya ia di dalam "kamar bayi" tersebut, Zelos menarik napas lega. Ia tahu bahwa sementara ini ia aman sebab ia pernah bersembunyi di sini dan para vampir seperti enggan memasuki tempat bayi-bayi mereka. Awalnya, ia merasa jijik karena telur-telur itu tidak hanya berwarna hijau tetapi juga berlendir tetapi lama-kelamaan ia pun merasa nyaman juga karena telur-telur itu seperti perisai baginya. Zelos ingat sewaktu pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan penyimpanan bayi Dracula dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Para Pengantin sering kali mengeluarkan suara desisan yang mengancam dan menakutkan. Mereka memang marah tetapi mereka tidak ingin masuk karena mereka lebih berhasrat ingin mencintai anak-anak mereka daripada berhasrat ingin membunuh mangsanya.

"Hmm….Aku yakin para vampir itu tidak ingin masuk karena mereka sangat sayang pada anak-anak mereka yang belum lahir ini. Heh! Aku mau melihat reaksi mereka jika aku menghancurkan telur-telur mereka! Aku juga ingin melihat wajah-wajah anak mereka!" kata Zelos sembari menendang telur-telur Dracula yang menggantung dilangit-langit.

Ia tidak hanya menendang telur-telur itu hingga jatuh dan pecah hingga menyebabkan isinya keluar, ia bahkan menginjak anak-anak Dracula yang tidak bernyawa hingga hancur. Ia terus melakuka aksinya sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan yang menggema di koridor gelap yang tidak jauh dari tempat penyimpanan bayi.

Pekikan kesedihan dan tangisan histeris yang semakin dekat membuat Zelos berhenti menghancurkan telur-telur yang berisi anak Dracula tersebut dan membuatnya panik. Ia semakin panic ketika ia mendengar angin keras bertiup dari arah kiri dan kanan seolah-olah para Pengantin Dracula tengah mengepungnya. Zelos yang ketakutan segera lari ke luar ruangan tempat penyimpanan bayi.

Zelos berpikir ia akan baik-baik saja tapi siapa sangka. Ia justru menghadapi malapetaka yang mengerikan yang tidak akan bisa ia hindari kali ini. Saat ia berjalan ke luar ruangan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar menerkamnya dan membawanya terbang ke bagian puri Dracula yang paling tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding rendah. Sesampainya di atas, ia dilempar dari atas dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur. Zelos beruntung sebab _Surplice_-nya melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kamu…..Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bayi-bayi kami yang masih tidur? Ayo katakan!" bentak Verona sembari meraih Zelos dan membantingnya ke samping. Mata hitam Verona menatapnya tajam.

Belum sempat Zelos bangkit, tiba-tiba Marishka menghampirinya dan mencekiknya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasa darahnya," kata Marishka sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjiilat Zelos. Wajah Zelos memucat saat ia merasa lidah Marishka menyentuh wajahnya. Selama ini ia memang senang menjilat Pandora dengan kata-kata yang manis sehingga ia bisa lolos dari hukuman tetapi ia tidak pernah membayangka bahwa ia akan merasakan dijilat oleh monster sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik sekarang. Saat Zelos merasa jijik, tiba-tiba ia merasa ditarik dan dicengkram dengan keras oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Lepaskan dia Marishka! Makhluk kecil ini bagianku! Biar aku saja yang memakannya! Dia sudah melompat ke wajahku! Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu!" geram Aleera.

Aleera rupanya masih dendam pada Zelos yang sudah menghantam wajahnya dengan badannya. Saat ketiga Pengantin itu berebut ingin memberi hukuman pada Zelos tiba-tiba sesosok besar berwarna hitam melayang dan mendarat tepat dibelakang ketiganya dan berubah menjadi Count _Dracula_.

"Para Pengantinku tenanglah!"

Suara Dracula menggema di langit malam yang terang karena cahaya bulan purnama membuat ketiga Pengantinnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Tuan?"

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan Vlad? Makhluk tengik ini sudah membunuh anak-anak kita! Sebelumnya, ia bahkan sempat memelukku! Sementara kau tahu bahwa aku ini milikmu!" ujar Verona sembari melempar Zelos ke arah Dracula. Dracula dapat melihat tatapan mata istri-istrinya tajam tapi sedih.

"Dan ia sudah berlaku kurang ajar padaku! Ia tadi menghantam wajahku dengan tubuhnya!" timpal Aleera.

"Aku tahu, para Pengantinku…" jawab Dracula tenang sembari memandang Zelos tajam. Nada bicaranya lembut tetapi tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin.

"Makhluk kecil, kau sudah membuat kesabaran kami jatuh ke titik paling nadir. Oleh karena itulah, kami akan menghabisimu," kata Dracula sambil tersenyum dingin dan kejam.

Ia dan ketiga Pengantinnya bergerak perlahan namun pasti ke arah Zelos yang mulai panik. Zelos yang panik berusaha melompat ke sisi kanan di mana ia melihat ada jurang dan ia berpikir ia bisa lolos. Namun sayang,Verona bergerak lebih cepat dan menutup jalan. Ketika ia berlari ke sisi kiri dan hendak melompat, Aleera menghentikannya dengan mencengkram kakinya dan melemparkannya kembali ke tanah.

"M…Maafkan aku! Tuan Hades! Nona Pandora! Tolonglah aku!" teriak Zelos ketika ia mendapati bahwa jarak para vampir sudah semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Namun sayang, tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya itu lantaran ia berada di tempat yang sangat tinggi. Setelah keempat vampir benar-benar sudah mengepungnya, Zelos sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Empat vampir kuat yang memendam amarah tengah mengepungnya. Kini ia pasrah akan takdirnya yang paling menyakitkan akan segera tiba.

Kesunyian malam pecah ketika tiba-tiba saja serigala-serigala atau bahkan para manusia serigala melolong secara bersahut-sahutan sesaat setelah mereka mendengar lolongan kesakitan yang menggema dari bagian teratas puri Dracula.

**TAMAT**


End file.
